Just Don't Tell Me That
by Smarty1
Summary: Song Fic and One shot. Yami is having doubts about his relationship with Tea *shudders* He breaks it. For what reasons? Who else did he have feelings for during this relationship? R/R


Smarty: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or this song. The song belongs to *Nsync. So don't sue because I'm broke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Oh Oh, No no, Alright_

  
You like to be seen

At every party at the Playboy Mansion

Fun, sad

I know I gotta draw the line

You wanna be in the flashes of light

Holding me tight

With your phony laugh

  
I guess you gotta be photographed  
  
You can say it's real

But I know where's it's at

Yami wasn't sure about his relationship with Tea. He felt used. He noticed this after his aibou and friends came to him. Always he would go with Tea to see 'her friends'. Then to always be ignored. Whenever going anywhere with her, he was always held tight noticing the fake smile on his 'girlfriend's' (Smarty: *shudders*) face.  
  
She was always pretending to be 'in love' with him. He once confronted her, but replied it was just him, but Yami knew she was lying. It was seen in her eyes.  
  
  
  
_Just don't tell me that_

You were gonna love me

I don't wanna hear it, baby

You don't have to tell me that

It's gonna be your last lie

No baby, I won't go for that

Even if you did say

You were gonna be there

I don't want you back

Cause it's not about love

Just don't tell me that

He decided to come out and tell Tea the truth. Yami told Tea how he felt. She denied everything. He could see she was lying. "You were just using me to become popular"

"Okay, I may have said a few things here and there, but I promise to never do it again"  
  
He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't

__

You like to drive in my Jag

And spend, every dollar of my credit, baby

Guess, what hit me with your golden eye

I guess you wanna be part of the ride

Live for the night

But I've seen it through

I've had enough of being close to you

You can say it's real

But I know where it's at

Yami thought back to the days he spent with her. Always going to the mall with their friends. She always took him away Yugi and the others. She always asked him for money never using her own.

__

Just don't tell me that

You were gonna love me

I don't wanna hear it, baby

You don't have to tell me that

It's gonna be your last lie

No baby, I won't go for that

Even if you did say

You were gonna be there

I don't want you back

Cause it's not about love

Just don't tell me that

Yami came back to the present hearing Tea saying she would always love him over and over. He was getting tired of her lies. "Enough!" he yelled. This took Tea by surprise.  
"You want me to show off to your so called friend, you wanted to be popular. Well I'm through" With that he stood and left a shocked Tea  


__

No, no

It's not about love

No, no

You wanna be in the flashes of light

Holding me tight

Girl, its all up to you

But whatever you do

I don't wanna hear it

You're not gonna love me

I won't go for that

It just won't happen

Even if you say

You were gonna be there

I don't want you back

Cause it's not about love

He felt so used. He couldn't wait to get home. He sensed his aibou getting worried. When he returned to the Game Shop, he collapsed on the couch.

__

Just don't tell me that

You were gonna love me

I don't wanna hear it, baby

You don't have to tell me that

It's gonna be your last lie

No baby, I won't go for that

Even if you did say

You were gonna be there

I don't want you back

Cause it's not about love

Just don't tell me that

"Did something happen Yami?" asked Yugi giving him a worried glance. "I finally realized what Tea was doing so, I broke up with her." (Smarty: Yay! Gab: -_-)  
"I'm sorry." "No, it's alright aibou. I had feelings for someone else while in this relationship."  
  
"Really who?" Yugi felt a little jealous. He lost Yami to Tea and now to another.  
Yami though he felt jealously from Yugi but, soon dismissed it when it disappeared. Then he realized he was yet to answer Yugi's question. "It. It's you, aibou" He looked away.  
  
Yugi was shocked. He never thought someone like Yami would love him. Taking the silence the wrong way, Yami rose from his seat to go to his room, but was stopped by Yugi's hand.

Yami was brought down and pulled into a kiss from his precious aibou. when the two finally broke apart, Yugi finally confessed to the wide-eyed yami. "I love you Yami"  
  
"I love you, Yugi and thank you for showing me Tea's true colors."

"I didn't want to see you hurt" Yami gave him a true genuine smile and a kiss on his forehead. Yami led Yugi upstairs to do well err... things. Ya that's right things.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smarty: hehe  
  
Gab: baka hikari  
  
Smarty: *shakes head* Anyway how was it? Good, bad, okay?  
  
Gab: it was-  
  
Smarty: *cuts her off* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and tell me how was it. No flames please  
  
Gab: it was-  
  
Smarty: quiet you

__


End file.
